1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic control switch with at least two operating states for water faucets.
2. Description of the Background Art
Control switches of this nature are used in connection with devices for water treatment, for example, that make it possible to draw cold water, hot water, and treated water, such as carbonated water. Such devices are marketed under the Grohe Blue® trademark, for example.
It is a disadvantage in conventional control switches that they are operated by means of mechanical elements that can assume various detent positions. Because of the associated increased tolerances in the detent positions, complex calibration of the electronics for the applicable detent positions is required to be able to detect different operating states with a requisite minimum level of reliability. In addition, known systems are subject to increased mechanical wear.